


Chief

by chocoCate



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3559724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocoCate/pseuds/chocoCate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una raccolta Hiccup centric</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chief

**C – curiosità**                                     

Per sua natura Hiccup sin da bambino non ha mai smesso di fare domande, fino a far venire il mal di testa a Stoik e Scaracchio. Per un po’ la sua voglia di esplorare gli angoli remoti del mondo è stato il suo unico tratto vichingo. Sebbene ora abbia fatto conoscere a tutti le sue virtù, la sete di conoscenza è rimasta. Il tempo che ha è breve ora che Berk è sotto la sua responsabilità, ma Sdentato c'è e con lui può scoprire ancora tanto, anche le piccole cose di ogni giorno. Il mondo non è per niente noioso.

 

**H – high in the sky**

I rumori del villaggio accompagnano la vita di Berk e dei suoi abitanti; il compito di Hiccup come capo è quello di far si che i martelli della fucina, il belare delle pecore, il chiacchiericcio della gente e il ruggire dei draghi non siano mai più cancellati dalle urla terrorizzate o dal silenzio. Tutti sanno che il silenzio significa morte, ma in alto tra le nuvole, dove Hiccup non ode alcun suono, riesce a riflettere meglio che a terra. Il battito delle ali di Sdentato scandisce il tempo, amplificandolo, il panorama distante l’unica cosa che gli ricorda le sue responsabilità.

 

**I – indispensabile**

“Hiccup, ci servi tu!” “Che dobbiamo fare, capo?” _Un capo pensa sempre alla sua gente_. Ora più che mai le parole di Stoik risuonano nella sua mente, chiare come il giorno in cui suo padre le ha pronunciate, e sta ad Hiccup ora cercare di seguire le sue orme al meglio delle sue capacità. Sdentato, Astrid e il villaggio lo sostengono, chiudono un occhio quando fa un errore o quando il dolore per la perdita di Stoik lo rallenta come una cappa nera sulla testa. Era indispensabile per Berk; Hiccup, un tempo il ragazzino di troppo, ora deve essere quell’uomo.

 

**E – eroe**

Il valore di un vichingo si misura dalla sua forza; a Berk è sempre stato così, e il più forte è scelto come capo. Il paragone con i capi del passato, soprattutto suo padre, atterrisce Hiccup al punto di farlo soffrire di incubi– la mancanza di forza e di muscoli è in essi la causa della rovina del villaggio. “Tu hai molto altro, e lo sai” lo rassicura Astri. “Hai fatto ciò che nessun vichingo ha mai fatto prima, diversamente da ogni altro vichingo, seguendo le tue convinzioni. I vecchi capi erano grandi uomini, ma tu… tu sei un eroe”

 

**F – fiducia**

Essere alla guida del proprio villaggio, fare le decisioni giuste per il bene di tutti non si impara in poco tempo e forse nemmeno in tutta la vita. Si impara dai propri errori sul campo, giorno dopo giorno, sperando di non commetterne di grossi e ascoltando attentamente i consigli che riceve da chi gli è vicino. Si deve fidare della sua gente, credere nelle loro buone intenzioni, e non è sempre un lavoro facile. In cambio, la gente di Berk deve credere in lui; è giovane e inesperto nel compito di guida, ma solo lasciandogli spazio di azione può migliorare.

 

**CHIEF**

Stoik gli ha lasciato una grande eredità. Dal momento in cui si alza, circondato dalle acclamazioni di tutta Berk, ne sente il peso come se fosse un masso sulle sue spalle. Non si sarebbe mai aspettato una tale responsabilità, né l’ha mai voluta. Secondo suo padre però si è da tempo mostrato meritevole e ora, dopo aver sconfitto Drago e l’Alfa insieme a Sdentato, dopo essersi rialzato quando tutto sembrava perso, sa che ha trovato il suo posto nel mondo. Ora sa che la sua è paura, paura di non riuscire a raggiungere Stoik; ora però può affrontare il futuro.


End file.
